To evaluate contraceptive efficacy, pain of insertion, bleeding patterns, associate cramping, expulsion rates as well as other safety and side effects of the long acting reversible contraceptive (LARCs) in women of reproductive age. The Contraceptive Discovery and Development Branch (CDDB) under the Eunice Kennedy Shriver National Institute of Child Health and Human Development (NICHD) is committed to develop new methods that are long acting reversible contraceptives that can provide safe and effective contraception for women who may have risk factors against some contraceptive products as well as reduce the risk of venous thromboembolism (VTE). The copper intrauterine devices (IUDs) are example of intrauterine systems that provide long acting contraceptive benefits without exogenous hormones or disruption of the regular menstrual cycle.